Aruto Hiden
|-|Aruto Hiden= |-|Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper= |-|001= |-|Shining Hopper= |-|Shining Assault Hopper= |-|Metal Cluster Hopper= Summary Aruto Hiden (飛電或人 Hiden Aruto) is a 22-year-old aspiring comedian who became the CEO of Hiden Intelligence after the death of his grandfather. Originally uninterested in taking up the position, he became witness to the terrorist attacks committed by MetsubouJinrai.net and reluctantly became Kamen Rider Zero-One (仮面ライダーゼロワン Kamen Raidā Zerowan) for the sake of pursuing his dreams of making others smile. Due to manipulations of the timeline by the Time Jackers, Aruto lost the ability to transform during the attack by Another Zero-One, which resulted in him temporarily resorting to using a ForceRiser to transform into Kamen Rider 001 (仮面ライダー001［ゼロゼロワン］ Kamen Raidā Zerozerowan). Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C, likely 8-B via Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key | 8-B | At least 8-B | At least Low 7-C Name: Aruto Hiden, Kamen Rider Zero-One Origin: Kamen Rider Zero-One Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Comedian, the CEO of Hiden Intelligence, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Transformation with Hiden Zero-One Driver and Progrise Keys, Limited Data Manipulation and Information Manipulation and Analysis with Hiden Zero-One Driver (Digitalizes his mind into data and launches him to the BS-ZA protocol, make his computation speed comparable to an A.I. and he knows how to fight with its tutorial mode), Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based attacks), Summoning when using Progrise Keys (Summons an energy avatar likes animal depending on Progrise Key for transformation), Statistics Amplification (Many equipment of Progrise Key's armors can improve more capabilities that maximises the organism's unique abilities and converts that form into Zero-One's armor such as kicking or punching power etc, and his undersuit can bring out superhuman strength), Enhanced Senses (His brain processing speed similar to AI which can react greater than normal human or via equipments), Super Movement and Jumping Speed via Rising Hopper Progrise Key, Underwater Breathing Type 3 (Can dive up to 4000m deep) and Radiation Manipulation (Its helmet can control radio wave of the radio communication device) via Biting Shark Progrise Key. Flight (Creates energy field from the shoulders around them to lift the user for flight) via Flying Falcon Progrise Key. Fire Manipulation (Generates flames up to 1800°C), Absorping and Resistance to Heat Manipulation with Tiger Breast (Quickly extracts heat from the captured hot air stream and allows breathing in flames and high temperatures) via Flamming Tiger Progrise Key. Ice Manipulation (Can freeze the target by release a special freezing agent from his palms to freeze the target or when it contacts the clear blue armor parts by removing heat from it) and Resistance to Ice Disease Manipulation with Bear Breast (Prevents the intrusion of cold air filled with viruses and bacteria) via Freezing Bear Progrise Key. Large Size (Type 0; 7.68 meters tall) and Flight (As Jet Mode) via Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key. |-|Shining Hopper=All of previous abilities with enhanced Rising Hopper's abilities minus other regular Progrise Keys, plus Image Creation, Teleportation and Reactive Power Level (Can create up to 25,000 images of attack and avoidance patterns in combat which can teleport the user to right pattern of attack or avoidance in secs, also can predict enemy behaviour by studying them like high speed learning ability), Magnetism Manipulation (Utilised electromagnetic induction to create an energy dubbed "Advance loan of power" which draws out more potential of the user), Light Manipulation during transformation, Pseudo-Flight |-|Shining Assault Hopper=All of Shining Hopper abilities enhanced plus Energy Projection and Forcefield Creation via Orbital Unit (By activating Shine System to summon the Shine Cyrster, a blue energy wave bullet. In response to Zero One's thinking, it is an integrated offense and defense equipment that performs shield formation in a densely populated manner and intercepts by spreading. In addition, the special lens on the front side functions as an irradiation molding machine "Beam Equipper", and plays a role in irradiating and shaping the Shine Cryster) |-|Metal Cluster Hopper=All of base abilities with enhanced Rising Hopper's abilities minus other regular Progrise Keys, plus Animal Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Deconstruction and Shapeshifting (Generates from his metal armor, grasshopper-like unit "Cluster Cells" which destroys object through molecular level when contacts the target or freely changes their shape into other structures for attacking or passively protecting the user), Density Manipulation (Can freely change hardness, plasticity or density of his metal), Sealing and Berserk Mode (Ark takes controling him make he becomes uncontrolable and seals Hiden Zero-One Driver, make he cannot use other progrise key other than this key. Can be solvable when holding Progrise Hopper Blade), Limited Duplication via finishers Attack Potency: Human level | Large Building level (Fought against many Magias along with Kamen Rider Vulcan and Valkyrie), likely City Block level via Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key (Destroyed many hacked Gigers which similar to Breaking Mammoth in its armor form, which can damage to his Shining Assault Hopper Form) | City Block level (Stated to be 4-5 times more powerful than Rising Hopper by Gai Amatsu) | At least City Block level (Stronger than before, destroyed hacked Gigers and defeated Kamen Rider Jin, equal or comparable to Vulcan's Assault Wolf Form which takes the power of Ark) | At least Small Town level+ (Easily overpowered Thouser) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed (Comparable to Isamu) | Subsonic movement and travel speed (His speed is so fast, can jump up to 60 meters in few seconds which should cover the height of most roller coasters in Japan) with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Can react to an energy avatar and a motorbike which send from space to earth in secs) | Subsonic movement and travel speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Superior to his regular Progrise Keys) | Subsonic movement and travel speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Subsonic movement and travel speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 (Can flip the flying cars when he jump onto it) | Class 5 | Class 10 (Can lift objects up to 11.1 tons) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Regular Class | Large Building Class, likely City Block Class via Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key | City Block Class | At least City Block Class | At least Small Town Class+ Durability: Human level | Large Building level, likely City Block level via Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key | City Block level | At least City Block level (Took hits from hacked Gigers) | At least Small Town level+ (Withstood Thouser's attack) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range, many meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Device *'Hiden Zero-One Driver:' Transformation device. *'Progrise Keys:' Transformation trinkets. *'Risephone:' Zero-One's personal smartphone that can transform into his Rider Machine. *'Progrise Holder:' Carrying straps for Progrise Keys. *'Assault Grip:' Used to access Shining Assault Hopper. Handheld Weapon *'Attache Calibur:' Zero-One's personal weapon. *'Authorise Buster:' Shining Hopper and Shining Assault Hopper's personal weapon. *'Progrise Hopper Blade:' Metal Cluster Hopper's personal weapon. Suit-Equipped Weapons *'Unlimited Chopper:' Biting Shark's arm blades. *'Panthera Burner:' Flaming Tiger's palm-mounted flamethrowers. *'Polar Freezer:' Freezing Bear's coolant-producing gauntlets. Intelligence: Above Average. Initially starting out as merely a failed comedian, Aruto soon grows to be a competent leader for his corporation and a skilled fighter to fight Magia Humagears. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, and is also rather bad at making jokes. Hiden Zero-One Driver can be hacked, make him become paralysis when be hacked. Shining Hopper has badly effect which greatly draining on his stamina. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Attache Calibur' **'Kaban Strash:' Its rider slash attack, can boost more power or be variable with Progrise Keys he inserted to it. ***'Rising Hopper – Rising Kaban Strash:' Yellow energy is emitted from the Attache Calibur's blade before Zero-One delivers two powerful slashes, a downward slash followed by a horizontal slash. ***'Biting Shark – Biting Kaban Strash:' Teal energy and a series of energy shark fins are projected before Zero-One slashes the enemy. **'Kaban Dynamic:' Its second rider slash attack, by after inserted Progrise Key and charging it, and changing it back to Blade Mode to perform this attack. ***'Flaming Tiger – Flaming Kaban Dynamic:' Delivers two large flaming slashes to the enemy. *'Authorise Buster' **'Zero-One Dust:' Zero-One charges the Authorize Buster before firing a yellow energy shard that briefly creates an image of a mechanical grasshopper before striking the enemy. **'Zero-One Buster Bomber (Biting Shark):' Inserts Biting Shark Progrise Key into a slot, the blade glows teal before Zero-One jumps in the air. The weapon then projects two rows of energy shark fins that chomp on the enemy twice. As Base Form *'Rising Impact:' Rising Hopper's finisher by runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. *'Biting Impact:' Bitting Shark's finisher by repeatedly slashes the enemy with the shark fins on his arms and legs, projecting chartreuse yellow and teal crescents in the process, before sending them sky high, projecting several teal energy shark fins from his arms, and slashing the enemy with them. *'Flaming Impact:' Flaming Tiger's finisher by dashes into a ring of fire before slashing the enemy. *'Freezing Impact:' Freezing Bear's finisher by places his hands together and produces a stream of coolant that encases the enemy in a block of ice. He then leaps at the enemy and delivers a downward slash with his right arm that splits the ice block and the encased target in two. *'Breaking Impact:' Breaking Mammoth's finisher by launches one of the Mammoth Pressers into the air, followed by it projecting a larger energy construct of itself. He then leaps into the air and lands on the Mammoth Presser before using it to crush the enemy beneath him. As Shining Hopper *'Shining Impact:' Zero-One delivers a Rider Kick to the enemy, causing them to be pushed backward, before rushing toward them at extremely high speeds and delivering a roundhouse kick that that leaves behind a trail of yellow energy. *'Shining Mega Impact:' Zero-One delivers high-speed punches and kicks to the enemy before launching them into the air with an upward kick. In the air, Zero-One continues to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks before performing a Rider Kick that covered in yellow energy that creates a blue energy emblem of wiring and bursts through the target, destroying them. As Shining Assault Hopper *'Shining Storm Impact:' Zero-One jumps into the air and performs a Rider Kick covered in yellow and blue energy with high speed. As Metal Cluster Hopper *'Metal Rising Impact:' Zero-One creates copies of himself formed by the Cluster Cells and commands them on performing a Rider Kick at every foe he fought. Key: Aruto Hiden | Zero-One (Regular Progrise Keys) | Zero-One (Shining Hopper) | Zero-One (Shining Assault Hopper) | Zero-One (Metal Cluster Hopper) Gallery Kamen Rider Zero-One Henshin Tutorial| Kamen Rider Zero-One - REAL×EYEZ Full Version| Kamen Rider Zero One Shining Hopper henshin & finish| Kamen Rider Zero One Shining Assault Hopper Henshin| Kamen Rider Zero-One Metal Cluster Hopper first henshin| KR01-Zero-Onebitingshark.png|Bitting Shark KR01-Zero-Oneflyingfalcon.png|Flying Falcon KR01-Zero-Oneflamingtiger.png|Flamming Tiger KR01-Zero-Onefreezingbear.png|Freezing Bear KR01-Zero-Onebreakingmammoth.png|Breaking Mammoth Others Notable Victories: Ghost Rider (Ultimate Marvel) Rider's Profile (High 8-C Versions Used. Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Speedsters Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Metal Users Category:Animal Users Category:Berserkers Category:Sealing Users Category:Density Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Duplication Users